Sweet Revenge Series
by ladyofsilverdawn
Summary: While Lucius gives a speech in front of the student body, Harry intends to prank the arrogant wizard. Hiding underneath the podium, he places a potion on Malfoy's skin. However, instead of Lucius's voice turning high-pitched as expected, something else happens, and Harry can't help but do something about it. A 2016 Fanatic Fanfics Multifandom Awards nominee.
1. A Stroke of Lust

**Rating** : NC-17  
 **Author's Notes** : So far I have plans for this to be a three shot. Thank you MyFirstistheFourth, for entertaining my muse, which couldn't be denied, and beta'ing this naughty bit of fun. _A Stroke of Lust_ was written for Lucius/Harry Halloween Fest 2015.

* * *

 ** _A Stroke of Lust_**

Harry's silent panting cooled his recently licked lips, a small relief as he fidgeted in the cramped, balmy space. Inhaling deeply through his nose to calm his excited heart, he could smell lemon-scented wood polish while he wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. Harry, son of one of the infamous Marauders, lightly squeezed the jar in his clammy hand, making sure his feet were still safely under his Invisibility Cloak. Mischievous glee ricocheted throughout Harry's body, his lips twisting into a grin.

As the soft pat of slippers neared the podium, the chatter of students lessened slightly. Looking down, Harry could see bright fuchsia robes with gold trim swish below the bottom of a black velvet curtain. His eyes watered when the strong smell of peppermint pervaded the confined space.

The magnified sound of a throat being cleared boomed throughout the Great Hall, causing Harry to jump.

"Attention! Attention!" After a soft cough and swallow, Headmaster Dumbledore adjusted his wand on his throat and announced in a less deafening voice, "It is once again that time of year when we are graced with the opportunity to hear from our illustrious Board of Governors. As I'm sure you all know, it would most certainly be in your best interest to _only_ listen and refrain from any hijinks you may have otherwise been contemplating. Bearing that in mind and without further ado, please welcome, our very own, Mr. Lucius Malfoy."

Polite clapping filled the chamber, the students from the Slytherin side of the room noticeably more enthusiastic in welcoming their house alumnus.

The tap of expensive Oxfords grew louder until one shoe brushed the dark piece of cloth separating Harry from his target.

After parting the curtain and almost swiping Harry's face with his long fingers, Lucius leaned his walking-stick against the inner wall of the lectern and then set his unneeded notes on the shelf above.

Pale from nearly being caught, Harry carefully repositioned Malfoy's cane out of his way and lifted himself into a squat. He carefully began removing the large cork from the glass container of opalescent ointment. Hermione had described its appearance in detail before he had pilfered it from Severus's personal stores. Hearing Malfoy's smooth, baritone voice, thanking the headmaster for the introduction, Harry stifled a giggle.

"Faculty and students of Hogwarts, my fellow board members…"

A soft pop accompanied the release of a rich, bitter fragrance reminiscent of dark chocolate. Harry closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Hermione never said what the sore-throat-relieving unguent smelt like but did explain what resulted when it _wasn't_ applied to the neck area.

Harry dipped his fingers into the thick liniment and, a ripple of warmth traveling to every extremity of his body, caused Harry to quietly gasp. He quickly clamped his lips shut but couldn't stop himself from shutting his eyes and slowly rubbing his fingers together. _Wow_ … _I never knew a potion could feel so brilliant_.

As Malfoy droned on about how certain fundamentals were the cornerstones of Hogwarts' future success, Harry pushed up his glasses with his shoulder and deftly raised the hem of Lucius's trouser leg.

Harry repeatedly blinked, the dim space getting noticeably brighter as his pupils rapidly dilated. Hands now shaking, Harry started breathing harder when he caught sight of Malfoy's creamy flesh smattered with gold hair. _Why do I feel so odd_ _?_ _Hermione never mentioned anything like this_.

Giving his head a clearing shake, he lightly smoothed a layer of the clear balm onto Malfoy's revealed skin.

"Furthermore…" Lucius's voice wavered as heat suffused his body, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing. "Excuse me." He reached for a small glass on the shelf, gave an apologetic smile, and took a sip of cold water before resuming.

Underneath the podium, Harry couldn't understand why Malfoy's voice hadn't changed. _He should be sounding like he swallowed a large volume of helium by now_. Frustrated and unable to stand the growing heat any longer he yanked his cloak from his head, the tall wizard's robes still concealing him from sight. An unbidden, small moan escaped from Harry when he caught a stronger whiff of Malfoy's heady cologne.

Harry looked down at his groin, clearly distinguishing the outline of his straining cock. _Feel like I'm burning up_ … _What's happening to me? I_ need _something_ … He glanced up and gasped when he discovered the same outline, only bigger, behind Malfoy's woolen trousers. Breathing shallowly, Harry licked his plump, red lips hungrily.

Dabbing his forehead and upper lip with a handkerchief, Lucius moved his hips from side to side, trying to relieve the pressure of his swollen member. Fisting his hands mid-gesture above the lectern, he thought, _when I find out who dosed me with lust lube_ —

Lucius's eyes widened when he felt the zip of his trousers sliding down, and all but involuntary brain function completely ceased when a soft, warm hand encircled his throbbing rod. Grabbing his water, he just about took a bite out of the glass when the length of his cock was stroked, and a wet tongue tentatively flicked against its dripping tip.

Closing his eyes with a low hum, Harry smacked his lips. _Tastes so good_ … _Yes_ , _this is what I needed_. He had never even come close to doing what he was currently doing. Sure, he routinely wanked and understood the mechanics of sex, but he'd never imagined his first sexual experience with another person would be _this_ —and with _Lucius_ , _bloody_ , _Malfoy_ of all people.

For a moment, Harry's mind rebelled, fighting the strange carnal urge overwhelming him, however...he had to admit that Malfoy's cock was beautiful. It was long enough that if he wrapped one hand above the other, there would still be room for his mouth to suck its end. None of his housemates could hope to compare to its tantalizing size. He slowly glided an index finger from the base of Lucius's length to its tip and watched in fascination as it responded to his touch, hissing when his own erection pulsed in answer.

If he really wanted to, Harry could have waited to indulge in his desires at a later time, but...to let such an opportunity go to waste. Biting his lower lip, he lifted both hands, surrounding the erect organ with his heat. Giving a firm squeeze, Harry lowered his mouth.

As he played his tongue over Malfoy's sensitive glans partially covered by foreskin, Harry heard a choked exhale, and a wide smile spread across his face.

Lucius's face was flushed as he resisted pumping into the hot, moist orifice hidden from view. Every word that left his mouth was a struggle. Multiple times, he contemplated ending the perversion transgressing below but, then the slick, teasing muscle would swirl around him just right, and he couldn't help but want it to continue. _Salazar_... _Whoever is down there was born to do this_.

Harry, gaining confidence in his ministrations, relaxed his throat and took more of Lucius's blood-filled member into his mouth. He lost himself to the sensation of learning the contours of Malfoy's prick, enjoying the silky way it caressed his tongue and cheeks. His own knob twitched eagerly inside his pants, knowing he was providing another such pleasure.

Lucius braced himself by placing a hand on either side of the lectern. Studying the audience, he tried to determine who, just a moment ago, was so aptly tracing the veins of his cock and, who was now, sucking him with such blissful fervor his legs were beginning to feel like they had been hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx. After passing his eyes over the long table of Slytherins and finding nothing amiss, with a minute grimace, he changed his focus onto the mostly comatose table of Gryffindors.

Nestling his nose into Malfoy's honey-hued curls, Harry loved his musky scent. He tilted up his head and more delicious pre-cum seeped down his open throat. With relish, Harry swallowed the sticky treat.

Once he had built up a steady, hard rhythm, Harry plunged a hand into Malfoy's trousers to palm his tightening bollocks. Harry massaged each one with the pads of his fingers sending jolts of euphoria up Lucius's spine. Powerless to resist, Harry's forefinger journeyed towards Malfoy's dimpled opening.

In disbelief, Lucius's nose flared _Can't be_ … A finger slipped into his arsehole the same moment when he realized who was missing. _Harry! Potter!_

Jaw clenching and breath hitching, Lucius Malfoy came in front of the entire student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and straight down Harry's convulsing throat, readily gulping every drop.

A second later, Harry's own weeping member released its pent up tension. Wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over him as he experienced the strongest orgasm of his life. His toes curled in his shoes, his breath froze in his lungs, and he floated in pure bliss riding out the spasms.

Panting around Malfoy's softening cock, Harry rested his forehead against Lucius's stomach.

Soon after, Harry heard Malfoy's voice rasp, "Thank you." As obligatory clapping filled the hall, Harry tenderly kissed the slit of Lucius's cock and tucked him back into his trousers. He immediately pulled the Cloak of Invisibility over his head and remained absolutely still.

Lucius bent down, frowning when he saw emptiness under the podium; even his walking-stick was nowhere to be seen.

In a low whisper, Malfoy demanded, "My cane, Potter." A crooked smile curved his lips when from the empty space, he heard a breath hitch.

With a rustle of fabric, his ever present accessory appeared, held in a lightly tanned hand. Before Harry's hand could escape, Lucius captured it and licked its center with the tip of his tongue, faintly tasting himself. Reciprocating Harry's early intimate gesture, he placed a gentle kiss on it before releasing him.

"Until next time, Mr. Potter." Malfoy closed the black curtain and sauntered away, his long, elegant robes swaying behind him.

 _Until next time_ , Harry agreed.


	2. Have the Lust of the Devil

Thank you MyFirstistheFourth for the lovely beta once again!

* * *

 _ **Have the Lust of the Devil**_

Harry squirmed in his chair, the intense unease of soon being so near _him_ again, not diminishing the erection in his trousers. Scooping up the same stack of papers for the second time, he again tapped its bottom edge against his desk before setting it down neatly.

About two months had passed since the final battle, and Harry could scarcely believe where he was: in a Ministry office serving as a parole officer, specifically a parole officer for a select handful of pardoned wizards and witches.

A few days into Harry's first week of Auror Preparedness Training, APT for short, Draco Malfoy, one of the pardoned wizards, had wound up in St Mungo's, due to a vengeful attack by the last appointee. Since Harry's testimonies, memories, and endorsements had most contributed to the small group not having to rot away in Azkaban for the rest of their lives, Interim Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt had asked if he would accept the provisional position.

At first Harry had declined, afraid he would get behind in his studies. Not to mention he hadn't wanted to deal with the likes of Severus Snape, who was just as disagreeable as ever. But once Shacklebolt offered to waive the essay requirement, leaving only the practical to graduate, he had agreed. _How hard can it really be_ , he had thought at the time.

Lowering his hand towards his trousers, Harry winced. _Excruciatingly hard_. He adjusted himself to reduce some of his discomfort, moaning in relief and recollection. So far this first week, he had been yelled at, sobbed at, sneered at, and had played the role of both counsellor and cheerleader.

Sighing, Harry plucked up his quill. Dipping its transparent, hollow tip in a jar of black ink, he began doodling on a blank sheet of parchment. A few minutes later, three firm knocks rattled his office door, and Harry's heart leaped in his chest like a chocolate frog unaware of its fate. Hastily returning his quill to its holder, he called out, "C-Come in." He crumpled the marred piece of parchment into a ball, tossing it into the bin underneath his desk.

The door silently swung open, revealing two men: an Auror, who by the looks of him must have had a giant in his family tree, and a shorter, yet still fairly tall wizard in prison garb, the arrogantly handsome Lucius Malfoy.

Thumping Malfoy on the back, the Auror gruffly ordered, "Pick up your feet, Five Thirty-seven," addressing Lucius only by his prison identification number.

Not taking his eyes off Potter, Lucius's upper-lip twitched with amusement. Potter appeared every bit the resolute young professional with his new, tailored robes and neutral expression, but Lucius couldn't be fooled; he'd been playing the game of posturing for much too long. He understood maneuvering: when to bluff, when to retreat, when to cheat, and when to pounce. The delicious long chase. And it had been much too long.

Lucius had spent many a tortuous night wanking to thoughts of Potter, at first in his manor and then his cell. Since that day in the Great Hall, he had only ever seen Potter from afar. Since that day, he had to make due with muzzy memories of Potter's sweet mouth and skilled hands. Every time he was left frustrated, wanting to know more: how Potter tastes, his smell, the sounds he makes when he surrenders to pleasure...

Barely maintaining his aloof demeanor, Lucius shuffled into the office with as much dignity as he could muster. As he made his way, his wrist and ankle shackles clanked to and fro. The lumbering idiot of an Auror closely shadowed behind him until he stopped next to the only available seat in the room.

Harry's eyes darted to the Auror's face and then back to Malfoy's. "I can take him from here" –Lucius raised a brow at his choice of phrase, but Harry didn't blink— "Auror…"

"Unwichtig, sir." The Auror filled in proudly. "Stark Unwichtig."

"Thank you, Auror Unwichtig." Harry politely smiled, indicating the wizard could leave. When Unwichtig saluted him as if he were his superior and not merely a wizard who had just begun Auror training, Harry managed not to grimace from embarrassment and discomfort.

"It's been the greatest honor being able to help you, sir." Unwichtig gave Malfoy a warning glare before turning around and stomping away.

Both Harry and Lucius winced when the door loudly slammed shut due to the Auror's strength.

Harry nervously cleared his throat, keeping his hands affixed to his desk so that he wouldn't fidget. "Mr. Malfoy, please take a seat."

Lucius peered down at the plebeian low wooden stool. Bidding his time, he sat without a word. Once seated, he grudgingly appreciated the fact that he didn't have to sit in a backed chair; it would have been much more uncomfortable, since his wrists were cuffed behind him.

Surprised by Malfoy's docility, Harry relaxed a smidgen. _Perhaps two stints in Azkaban have finally tamed some of the pure-blood snobbery out of him_ , he mused. As he took in Lucius's fit appearance, Harry wondered what else, besides an incredible cock, lay beneath the wizard's faded black-and-white striped uniform…

Face suddenly flaming because of where his mind had wandered off to, Harry decided to jump right in, eager to announce the news. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm happy to inform you that you have been officially pardoned by the Ministry of Magic" —Profound shock appeared on Lucius's face, causing Harry to grin— "The terms of your freedom are as follows:

"You agree that you will aid the Ministry, to the utmost of your ability, with intelligence to help find fugitive Death Eaters.

"You will—" A long incessant screeching sound, ending with repetitive hoots, filled the room. "Excuse me," Harry apologized, reaching for an antique-looking candlestick telephone on his desk, drawing it towards himself.

During Ministry repairs, communications were updated, creating private lines by piggybacking on the magical public address system. No wiring had been involved with its implementation, but it somehow worked—most of the time—and had been dubbed owl calling.

Lucius watched as Potter listened and then nodded his head. "Yes, I'll take his call." After a short pause, Harry's mouth transformed into a genuine smile. "Hello, sir."

Possessiveness surged throughout Lucius's body. He remembered when those lips had been around him, the perfection of it. His member fully hardened with painful, overwhelming want.

A frown slowly formed between Potter's eyes. "Sent this morning…" Leafing through stacks of parchment, he worried his bottom lip. "I'm not finding it… It'll be just a sec." Harry set down the phone receiver, and disappeared under his desk, a few moments later reemerging with a crinkled sheet of parchment.

While Potter uncrumpled the document, Lucius snorted when, on its back, he caught sight of a sketched erect penis—and a very familiar one at that. Hearing him, Harry glanced up and blushed, the alluring color flowing down past the collar of his shirt. While once again holding the unwieldy receiver to his ear with one hand, Potter snatched up his quill with the other and began jotting down notes, humming encouragement as he did. Lucius couldn't wait a moment more.

Malfoy slowly rose from his seat like an interested cobra. Potter, hearing the jangle of his chains, looked up and then stilled. Adrenalin flooded through Harry's veins. His hands started to shake and the rate of his breathing increased, but all he did was watch as Lucius casually slinked around the table towards him. Harry could have easily requested backup or reached for his wand, but instead he continued on as if nothing was amiss.

After bending his face down to Harry's right ear, Lucius didn't say a word. He breathed out a long, hot exhale into Harry's ear, causing the younger wizard to shiver. Lucius then deliberately licked the rim of sensitive skin, forcing Harry to strangle a moan.

Leaning into the mouthpiece stand, Harry huskily said, "Y-Yes, sir. I'm still here…"

With a wicked grin, Lucius turned around. Despite his hands being shackled at his back, he managed to pull out Potter's chair, requiring Harry to stand from his seat if he wanted to continue his phone conversation without needing to shout.

Lucius admired Harry's awkward, slightly hunched over position, the curve of his delectable arse clear to see.

Harry almost bit his tongue while speaking when he felt Lucius suck at his nipple through his shirt. His cock leaked a stain on his trousers, similar to the one Lucius was creating on his chest. When Malfoy unforgivingly nipped at the peak of flesh, Harry loudly uttered an, "Ah—" before having to quickly cover his slip. "—A great point, sir."

Lucius closed his eyes and buried his nose into Harry's clothes as he knelt down, savoring his scent, a heady combination of fresh skies, cedar, and heavy arousal. Potter's voice warbled when Lucius's lips lightly grazed the pre-cum-soaked bulge in his trousers, and he gasped when Lucius's tongue pressed down to taste him. Licking at Harry's salty-sweetness, Lucius didn't bother holding back an appreciative moan; Potter tasted better than he had ever imagined.

"O-Oh, it's nothing sir," Harry stammered, excusing their lusty sounds. "I…tipped over my jar of ink…"

Lucius smiled at Potter's weak lie and nuzzled his cheek against Harry's hardness, wishing his hands were unbound so he could free the straining length but a thin layer of fabric away. Knowing that wouldn't be an option, he opened his mouth and surrounded as much of Potter's cock as he could.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut, his mouth fell open, and he silently exhaled a heavy breath as Lucius's hot mouth sucked at the head of his cock. He felt as Lucius's tongue searched for the valley between glans and shaft. He felt as Lucius firmly scraped his teeth against the cloth confining his length. It took all of his control not to come, feeling a mouth on his cock for the first time, even if indirectly, especially when that mouth belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"Out of breath?" Harry responded with panic. Lucius's probing tongue made contact with Harry's bollocks, causing him to hiss. "I-I've s-started…exercising at my desk to keep myself in the pink of condition…"

Sniggering as Harry tried to explain himself, Lucius fastened his mouth back around the tip of Harry's cock, cheeks hollowing. Legs about to give out from the tight, hot suction, Harry stepped back, away from his desk, and collapsed into his chair. Lucius, taking advantage of the additional space and Harry 's new position, scooted onto the younger wizard's lower leg and began rutting against his shin, moaning in bliss from the friction against his own aching length.

Needing to answer a question, Harry dropped his quill and, stretching out his arm, snatched up the mouthpiece. "How about next Monday?" He huffed out a raspy breath. _Close_. _So close_. Choking back a cry, Harry quietly writhed in his chair as he began to spurt inside his trousers.

Sucking as much of Potter's seeping release as he could, Lucius continued to rub his leaking erection against Harry's leg, relishing his victory. He glanced up, wanting to gloat, and found Harry looking down at him; chest heaving, cheeks a rosy pink, an anticipatory, mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Silently, Potter mouthed, _Come_.

Lucius stiffened, his body betraying him. Harry's mouth parted as Lucius fell apart, hands locked behind his back, torso and groin sliding up and down his leg. _Completely his once again_.

Soon after Lucius collapsed down on his knees, Harry said, "I'll send up a copy before I leave… Sounds good, sir. Goodbye." Harry hung up and then gently tilted up Lucius's face. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Mr. Potter." Lucius coldly stated, unable to keep the dejection from his voice.

An amused, kind smile slid onto Harry's face. "I believe we must call this a draw."

"A…draw." Lucius considered Potter's words with skepticism.

"You're paperwork was just completed, Mr. Malfoy." Harry flicked his wand. Lucius's manacles vanished, and his walking stick, which housed his wand, appeared on the desk. "You're a free wizard."

"Free…" Lucius's face transformed from dour to joyful as he reached for his cane. "Yes…I do believe you are correct, Potter. A draw."

By the time Malfoy stood up to his full height, he was dressed in clean, smart robes. "Rematch?"

Harry's lips twitched into a grin, and Lucius, knowing his challenge had been accepted, strutted away.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you want to know what happens next, be sure to follow. :)**

 _Stark Unwichtig_ means "very unimportant" in German.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
